


Whiskey and Vigilanteism

by sammysouffle



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt and Jess hangout on her roof.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Whiskey and Vigilanteism

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship them. Just always thought they had more of a sibling like dynamic.

It’s one of those rare nights when the city sleeps like a baby and all Matt has to do is listen over it, ready to step in to keep the monsters at bay when needed. On these unusual occasions, Matt finally gets the time to visit friends. Or more like _A_ _friend_. Jessica.   


He likes to say that the rooftop on Jessica’s building provides him with a better vantage point of the city. He would never, even under intense torture, admit that it’s because he enjoys her company. The two of them never talk. They never have to. They can stand next to each other, as Jess drinks from her bottle of whiskey and Matt let’s the cold air hit his face as he listens to his city, and it never feels awkward or like they have to fill the silence with small talk. Well, there is also the fact that neither of them are particularly _good_ at small talk.

So forgive Matt for feeling a little shook when after hours of silence Jessica finally asks today, “Are you ever afraid of your own mind?”

Matt doesn’t even have to give his answer a second thought, “All the time.”

“Huh,” Jessica muses out loud. 

Matt hears a slosh and the smell of malt is suddenly a lot closer to his nose than he’d like.

“Well, then you need this as much as I do.”

As if on cue, Matt hears a grunt followed by a scream for help. Pulling down his mask, Matt picks up his billy clubs and gets on the ledge. “I have other ways of fighting my demons,” he announces, swinging one end of the club towards the opposite building like a fishing rod, and letting it wrap around the railings that stand on its rooftop. 

As the rope helps fly him over to the other building, he smirks to himself when he hears Jessica say, “Always have to get the last word, don’t you, asshole?” Knowing well enough that he heard it. 


End file.
